


Bohemian Rhapsody

by My_Life_Is_A_Fandom



Category: Bohemian Rhypsody
Genre: Bohemian Rhapsody, Music, Queen - Freeform, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Life_Is_A_Fandom/pseuds/My_Life_Is_A_Fandom
Summary: So I have decided to write a fan fiction following the song "Bohemian Rhapsody". I hope y'all enjoy it,





	

Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide,  
No escape from reality.

Open your eyes,  
Look up to the skies and see,  
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,  
Because I'm easy come, easy go,  
Little high, little low,  
Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me.

 

I was in an ally way near my house, walking home from work. A guy dressed in black walks up to me.

"Hey, you got a light?"

"...No"

Next thing I knew I got punched in the face and I stumbled backward. The guy pulled out a knife and I instantly pulled out my gun and shot him. I step backward...what have I done. I turn around and run home, I can't believe I killed somebody. I burst into my house.

"Mama"

"What is it son"

"I just killed a man"

"What!"

I fall to the ground.

"I pulled the trigger....he's dead."

"WHY!" 

She runs over to me and pulls me off the ground.

"He pulled a knife on me."

"Oh my are you ok?"

"No, I killed a man."

She started crying. I didn't mean to make her cry.

Just then the police come running in, they throw me to the ground and handcuff me.

"No don't take him!"

"To late, my time has come"

They pull me off the ground.

"Mama...If I'm not back again this time tomorrow...carry on."

They yank me out of the house and I hear my mother screaming. I don't want to die but I wish I'd never been born at all.

 

I'm sitting in court the next day. It's my turn to speak.

"I didn't do anything wrong, he pulled a knife on me."

"Doesn't matter, you still killed him."

"I'm just a poor boy"

I mumbled and my lawyer stood up.

"He's just a poor boy, from a poor family, spare him his life from this monstrosity!"

"Please let me go"

"We will not let you go"

"Let me go!"

"You get the death penalty."

 

"I don't need you anymore"

"I thought you loved me, you said so."

"I lied, I was only using you, seeing as you die tomorrow, I don't need you"

"So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye, and you love me then leave me to die?!"

"Exactly"

I watched as my ex lover left me, bare and alone. I just gotta get out of here, I can't be here anymore.

 

I hug my mom for the last time. and step up to the chair. I sit down. 

Nothing really matters,  
Anyone can see,  
Nothing really matters,  
Nothing really matters to me.


End file.
